Prometa
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. Shipper: HinataxKakashi. Genero: Romance. 1ª KakaxHina do Brasil n.n


Hinata continuou observando – escondida, obviamente – um dos treinos de Sakura, Naruto e Sasuke. Fitou Naruto primeiro e sorriu com a lembrança de seu primeiro amor, mas, depois...

Kakashi apareceu. Hinata sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Hatake Kakashi. Esse nome fazia suas pernas tremerem. Sorriu enquanto o via ralhar com qualquer besteira que Naruto havia feito – da distância em que estava não podia ouvi-los.

Não que ela se orgulhasse do sentimento que sentia. Estava apaixonada por um sensei! Isso era ridículo, extremamente ridículo. Por que ele iria olhar para ela? Só uma garotinha, sendo que ele poderia ter todas as mulheres de Konoha que quisesse?

Hinata continuou observando. Konoha estava bem mais calma agora. Sasuke voltara, Orochimaru e a Akatsuki foram derrotadas, ou seja, a paz reinava naquele lugar.

Mas isso não importava para a Hyuuga. Tudo bem, isso importava, era bom para todos e blábláblá. Mas a única coisa que importava para a garota era aquele homem de cabelos grisalhos e arrepiados. Hinata suspirou, pensando como seria passar as mãos por aqueles cabelos tão macios... Soltou um suspiro e deu mais um passo em direção ao time.

Porém, logo começou a se odiar pelo que havia feito. Como um bom jounin, ele percebeu o barulho dos pés dela nas folhas secas e talvez seu suspiro. Hinata sentiu suas mãos suarem quando ele fez um sinal para os alunos, no estilo de "esperem um instante".

Ela tinha que correr! Tinha que se mexer, tinha que voltar para a sede do seu clã, na segurança do seu quarto. Mas não se mexia. Suas pernas não saiam do lugar. Sua respiração estava irregular e ela quase podia ouvir as batidas do coração.

- Ah, é só você, Hinata. Pensei que estávamos sendo espionados por algum poderoso. – Kakashi disse. Hinata sabia que ele estava atrás dele e quase podia vê-lo guardando a kunai que trazia na mão. Mas não ligou para isso. Sentiu somente uma tristeza profunda pelas palavras de Kakashi.

_É __só__ você. _Mesmo assim, sentia que ele ainda estava parado atrás dela. _"Não desmaie, Hinata. Aconteça o que acontecer, não desmaie"_, ela pensava, tentando se controlar. Ela se virou, mas achou que aquilo fora um erro. Olhar só para um dos olhos já lhe causava arrepios, como ela pretendia olhar para os dois?

- O que você fazia aqui? – Ele perguntou, abaixando o rosto, até ficar na altura do dela. _"Não desmaia, não desmaia, não desmaia"_, era a única coisa que o cérebro de Hinata processava naquele momento. – Está vendo o Naruto treinar?

- N-não... – Hinata balbuciou, sentindo seu rosto ficar da cor do cabelo de Gaara. Na verdade, o que sentiu naquele momento foi uma vontade imensa de dizer o que estava preso na sua garganta. Mas não tinha fibra pra tanto.

- Então, o Sasuke? Não sabia que estava gostando dele... – Kakashi disse, num tom amistoso – Mas você vai ter que lutar por ele, porque...

- Não é dele que eu gosto. – Hinata disse. Depois, soltou uma exclamação. Aquilo era só um pensamento. Não era para sair. A maior prova de que ela não tinha a intenção de dizer era que não havia gaguejado. Kakashi arregalou o olho.

- Não? Então...? A Sakura? – Ele disse, Hinata sentiu seu rosto deixar de ficar vermelho. Num momento, ele estava roxo. A Hyuuga respirou fundo.

- N-não! Por K-ka-kami-sama, não. – Foi o que conseguiu dizer. Olhou para Kakashi e percebeu que ele estava raciocinando. Se não era Naruto, nem Sasuke e nem – argh – Sakura, só sobrava...

- Hinata, por um acaso, você está gostando de mim? – Kakashi perguntou, incrédulo. _"NÃODESMAIANÃODESMAIANÃODESMAIANÃODESMAIA!"_. Hinata preparou-se para dizer um "não" gaguejado, mas, mais uma vez, foi um pensamento que saiu.

- Mais do que minha própria vida... GASP! – Depois de perceber o que havia dito, a Hyuuga teve um súbito acesso de tosse. Kakashi quase riu, mas, vendo a situação, achou melhor tentar acalmá-la. O que seria difícil, vendo que ele também estava surpreso. Hinata parou de tossir e virou-se para ir embora, com a cabeça abaixada.

- Você só tem dezessete anos. E eu sou um sensei. – Ele disse. Hinata parou e soltou um soluço, contendo as lágrimas. – Mas... Daqui a alguns anos... Talvez... – Kakashi continuou. Hinata sentiu o coração dar um pulo e se virou para ele. – Não posso dizer que te amo, Hinata, porque eu não te amo. Nunca havia pensado em você assim, pra falar a verdade. Mesmo assim... Eu nunca deixaria uma mulher sofrer por minha causa.

- Então... V-você v-vai... V-vai...

- Quando você tiver vinte anos, se você ainda me amar, venha me procurar. – Foi o que Kakashi conseguiu dizer. Viu um sorriso rápido nos lábios de Hinata, que depois voltou a ficar vermelha. Ele, que não sabia como agir nessa situação, resolveu voltar para os alunos – Então, eu já vou.

- PROMETA! – Gritou Hinata. Kakashi se assustou, mas não mais do que a mesma, que tampou a boca, abismada. Assustada com o próprio comportamento. – P-por fav-vor... Pro-me-me-meta-me... – Ela sussurou.

- Eu prometo, Hinata. – E deu um beijo na testa dela, antes de voltar para seus alunos. Suspirou. Pelo menos ela tinha a testa de um tamanho normal.

Hinata finalmente conseguiu mover as pernas e correu como nunca em direção a sede do clã. Passou correndo por todos e entrou no seu quarto, trancando a porta e se jogando na cama. Ficou um momento deitada e, depois se levantou, indo em direção a janela, onde ela ainda podia vê-los treinando.

Sorriu, colocando a mão onde Kakashi havia beijado.

Três anos não eram nada para quem já havia esperado uma eternidade.


End file.
